You are Never a Deku
by CrossXross
Summary: What is Izuku Midoriya's Fate? Is it to always be useless, weak and alone or can he rise to be more. After having his dreams destroyed by his idol and attempting to save his bully/friend a multicolored portal comes to once again flip his view of the world
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"_I am tired of being used, hurt, and cast aside. It is my turn to use. My turn to hurt."  
― Marie Lu, __The Young Elites_

Being a magus isn't easy

No one knows who coined the phrase but the most apt description of the status of a magus is:

"_To be a magus is to walk with death"_

The truth of this statement is undeniable, creating a spell can kill you, learning a spell can kill you, your subject of research can kill you, other magi can kill you, becoming too unique can kill you…

On and on the amount of things that can kill you in the nightworld is immense, and thus families of magi that managed to stay alive through all of this are powerful and knowledgeable, but this isn't the case for Atrum Galliasta.

He is an average magus with barely two generations of magi behind him. He managed to get, through his connection to a lord, into the clock tower as a student and turned out to be a very average one. Barely a month since his registry he learned an important lesson _**– Don't Mess With The Older Families –**_ not only will they humiliate you but they will also make sure you can't stand up.

Now 3 years since his registry in the clock tower and he was still a magus without patronage _– He lost the original one because of the fiasco – _then he finally sees a ray of hope, **Command Seals appeared in his hand.**

Now while the Heaven's Feel Ritual_ – Also Known as The Holy Grail War – _occurs in the far east from the point of view of the magi of the clock tower, its reputation as a _Family Destroyer _is well known.

The Tohsaka, the Makiri, **The Archibald**…

Great Families were destroyed_ – Or almost Destroyed – _But there was a reason no one dared to judge these families as foolish; **The Wish.**

One Wish.

A wish that could change everything for a magus.

Yet this was an Exclusive Deal…

After all of the Seven spots, three were reserved and only four outsiders could enter and you couldn't invite yourself, you have to be _Chosen._

**The mark of someone who had been chosen were the command seals.**

Arthur however committed a truly foolish act; He made public the fact that he had command seals.

It wasn't his fault, after all only three families and a certain mediator know, _**that command seals can be forcefully transferred.**_

Around 1790, **Justizia Lizleihi von Einzbern**, **Nagato Tohsaka**, and **Zolgen Makiri** created the system in order to create a gate leading to Akasha. At that time, the Mage's Association and the Church were locked in a battle to the death, so a land in the Far East, where the Church could not monitor, was chosen. The Einzberns provided the alchemy to create it and prepared the vessel for the Grail, the Tohsaka provided the necessary land and called forth the Servants, and the Makiri assembled the magecraft to stabilize the starting materials and designed the Command Seals that command the Servants. Kishur Zelretch Schweinorg acted as a witness to the event.

It took ten years from its establishment to gather the necessary energy to manifest, but the Three Families originally planning to utilize it realized that the system could only allow for one person to utilize it. Though they had the same goals, their opinions on how to reach them were different, so the unforeseen aspect caused them to break off their alliance. They instead agreed to proceed with the system and means to create the Grail, but they would then become enemies when it was summoned.

Due to requiring seven Heroic Spirits to achieve the ritual and seven Masters to summon them, they had brought in four outside magi with the call of "We've succeeded in manifesting the Grail. If you'd like to witness this miracle, join us and become Masters." Though the outsider magi had only sought to learn about the ritual of activating the Grail, they used the internal quarrel as an opportunity to grant their own desires. Though the Three Families held the rights to the Grail, winning the conflict would allow them to obtain a wish regardless of the ancestry.

It was not a major conflict in the end, and can be called a "small quarrel of sorts" due to the conflicting opinions and interests.

_This was the first Holy Grail War_

The Second Holy Grail War was held around 1860's, formally take on the name of the "Holy Grail War." Developing into a war for the second time, it pointed out shortcomings in the rules due to it developing into a murder spree in which nobody survived. It ended with no victory, and the Three Families took it as a lesson to create more precise rules such as bringing in a third party like **the Church**.

_This was the beginning of the Second Holy Grail War_

The Third Holy Grail War took place in the 1930s, held on the eve of World War II.[6] The fourth evocation site was confirmed and established, later becoming the center of the developing residential area of Shinto, the Fuyuki City Hall. Jubstacheit von Einzbern prepared the Einzbern forest and castle as the family's headquarters. The Tohsaka and the Edelfelt families were participants. The Edelfelts had two Masters, each with the same Saber-class Servant due to their unique Sorcery Trait. The Einzberns, tired of losing out on reclaiming the Third Magic, subverted the usual system in an attempt to summon the Zoroastrian god, Angra Mainyu. They obtained Avenger, which replaced the Berserker-class, but he was a very weak Servant without any abilities.

During the course of the War, there were battles over the Lesser Grail with the Imperial Army and the Nazis as well, and the fighting unfolded in the Imperial Capital. Avenger was lost early during the conflict, while upholding the Saber class' reputation, at least one of the Edelfelt sisters made it to the end. They were ultimately defeated by the Tohsaka, and the fate of the younger sister is unknown. The older sister ran away from the country, promising never to come back. The Lesser Grail was destroyed during the battles before the victor could be decided, so the ritual became meaningless and failed.

_The Third War ended with failure __**and the grail was corrupted.**_

The Fourth Holy Grail War was full of unknowns. For the first time in the history of the Holy Grail Wars an Anti-Hero was summoned. The Corruption of the Grail was evident yet _No One Noticed._

The War Ended with Emiya Kiritsugu, the man who was entered in the behalf of the Einzbern winning the war but Rejecting the Grail.

He claimed that the grail was corrupted by an evil entity; _His claims were never heard._

_**This was the end of the fourth Holy Grail War**_

_**Ten Years Later the Fifth One would Begin.**_

**End**

**By the way I do not own My Hero Academia or The Type Moon Series. My Hero Academia was created by Kohei Horikoshi and The Type Moon Series were created by Takashi Takeuchi and Kinoko Nasu.**


	2. Izuku Midoriya (Origin)

**Chapter 1 **

"_I knew nothing but shadows and I thought them to be real."  
― Oscar Wilde, __The Picture of Dorian Gray_

**Izuku Midoriya (Origin)**

**Part 1**

Quirks

They started with a glowing baby in Beijing, China. Then suddenly everywhere on the world kids were developing supernatural abilities with no apparent reason as to why.

Turn the clocks almost 200 years later and the people with these abilities named Quirks compound the 80% of the world population. In this chaotic era a group of people with heroic intentions rose to the spotlight and became one of the pillars of society.

Heroes

The dream job of hundreds of kids became real and the world was never the same. Accepted by the governments of the world, a world not unlike that of a comic book was born.

However, with the change of what is considered normal, a change to what is considered abnormal also rose to the eyes of society.

Quirkless

A state where the person is unable to develop a quirk.

Powerless

With quirks being capable of so many amazing things what could a Quirkless human do?

Crippled

It was difficult to find a job, it was impossible to defend one self and you were barely above animals in the societies eyes

_Will not live long_

It had gotten to the point that whenever a kid was determined Quirkless his life expectancy was immediately reduced due to the 90% suicide rate.

_**Will Die Alone**_

Most Quirkless people were abandoned by their families, unable to find friends or even find love and finally decide that the loneliness is too much and kill themselves

Izuku Midoriya was one such case

* * *

**Part 2**

Izuku walked aimlessly after his dreams were destroyed by his idol, All Might

'_Don't cry! You knew, didn't you? The reality.'_ Walking downstairs never felt so tiring

'_You knew.'_ His legs never felt so heavy

'_That's why you were trying so desperately.'_ Was it because of his suddenly meaningless notes

'_You were averting your eyes, not looking at reality.'_ Or was it because of his heart seemingly turning to lead

As he walked the world turned monochrome and empty, but as if to try and wake him up the familiar – _**way too familiar **_– sound of an explosion ringed in his ears. He looked around and noticed that just crossing the street a crowd gathered around police lines.

'_Is this where the explosion earlier was?'_ Izuku almost reached for his notebook

'_Hang on, does that mean I came out of habit without noticing? Stop it.'_ Once again the words of All Might _**– You Can't Become A Hero –**_ Resounded in his mind

'_It'll just feel meaningless right now.'_ He stopped moving and was about to leave, when a particularly big explosion let him finally see the villain, it was same that attacked him under the bridge

'_Why's that guy here?! Did it get away from All Might?! Did he drop it?' _Izuku's mind raced a mile a minute trying to solve the mystery that laid before him, until a conclusion was finally reached _'If he did then it's my fault'_ After his mind reached a conclusion he quickly looked at the situation, noticing the idle heroes _'Why aren't the heroes doing anything?'_ Years of analyzing heroes and their quirks let him know that none of the heroes could act in the present situation _'They can't.'_

Backdraft and his sidekicks were taking care of the fire, Kamui Woods couldn't act without burning himself alive, Death Arms punches weren't strong enough to harm the villain and just as he predicted that morning Mt. Lady giant form was too big to enter the commercial alley.

"Apparently the villain caught a junior high schooler." The comments of the crowd started to reach his ears "It's been like that for a while."

'_Caught? It's been like that for a while? How can they bear that suffocation? I thought I'd die after a few seconds.'_ The memories of the incident that happened less than an hour before sprung to the front of his mind

"Wow Anyway, wasn't that villain the one All Might was chasing earlier?"

"All Might? No way! He's here?"

"I think I saw him earlier."

"Seriously?! Then what's All Might doing?!" Hearing the crowd steadily losing faith and criticizing the number one hero added to his guilt _'It's my fault! He can't do anything!'_

Unknown to him the number one hero was just on the other side of the crowd _'Pathetic'_

"All we can do is wait for a hero with a more suitable Quirk!"

'_Pathetic' _

'_Do your best! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!' _

'_Pathetic!' _

'_Help will arrive soon'_

'_Pathetic!' _

'_Someone A hero will soon…'_ Finally, Izuku saw the eyes of the victim, the eyes of Katsuki Bakugo

"Idiot! Stop! Stop!" He wondered who were the heroes calling out _'huh?'_

'_That boy' _

'_Deku' _

'_Why did I run out? What am I doing? Why?!'_ It finally registered that he was the one who the heroes were calling out for

"Die in an explosion!"

'_What do I do? What do I do at a time like this?'_ The shout from the villain made fear spike inside of him, then a memory rushed to the front of his mind

_**{"Pre-emptive Binding Lacquered Chain Prison."**_

_**Quickly stretch out arms (vines) to make the opponent flinch back, and then use that opening to restrain them}**_

'Page 25! Take that!' He opened his backpack and threw it at the villain aiming at his eyes; call it luck or planning, an especially sharp ruler hit him right in the eye, giving him the opening he needed.

"Kacchan!" yelled Izuku

"Why are you here?!" asked Bakugo, his eyes a combination of confusion and anger

It was understandable, his 'friends' abandoned him and the heroes weren't even trying to save him anymore

"My legs moved on their own! I don't know why, though!" He said showing an obviously forced smile. Yet he thought there were various reasons.

'_You should probably give it up.'_

'_It's my fault' _

'_How can you even stand in the same ring as me?' _

'_He's so cool!'_

'_Unless I try Kacchan!'_

'_It's been my goal' _

'_I'll do my best!' _

'_He saves everyone with a smile' _

But at that moment the most important one was "You looked like you were asking for help"

Needless to say a certain hero hidden in the crowd was shocked

However, the villain had recovered and Katsuki was quickly being reabsorbed even as Izuku tried desperately to save him

"Stop it!" Screamed Katsuki, his pride being destroyed by the fact that his useless childhood friend was trying to save him

'Pathetic, Pathetic!'

"Just a little longer." Growled the villain "Don't get in my way!" He yelled throwing a tendril of muck at him

"He'll die in vain!" Yelled one of the heroes

"Is he suicidal?!" Yelled a man in the crowd

The tendril struck, covering the body of Izuku in dust

"I really am pathetic." Stated All Might, standing in front of Izuku having received the blow himself

"All Might" The shock of the villain was palpable

"Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice! Pros are always risking their lives!" Said All Might as he, bleeding out of his mouth, prepared to punch the villain

"All Might!"

"Detroit Smash!" The Fist flew, faster and stronger than any human on earth, sheer strength alone ripped apart the air creating winds that could be compared to a tornado.

The other heroes did their best to protect the bystanders as the wind threatened to blow them away. A few seconds later and the wind subsided showing the crowd the results.

The fires had been quelled, the villain had been defeated and the hostages saved, all in One Punch.

Then drops of water fell from the sky

"Rain? Don't tell me it's from the wind pressure just now?"

"An updraft developed and He made clouds?"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! With just his right fist, he changed the weather!"

"That's amazing! That's All Might for ya!"

After this, heroes collected the scattered sludge, and safely delivered it to the police.

"Jeez, there's a limit to how rash you can be! There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger!" Izuku got majorly scolded by the heroes but Katsuki was praised.

"That was amazing toughness! And that Quirk! Once you're a pro, please come to my agency! You'll definitely be an excellent sidekick!" Izuku wanted to apologize to All Might but he was still getting interviewed

"I'll try sending him a message on his website when I get home." He muttered to himself as he walked back home. Honestly the entire day felt like a dream and a nightmare

**It wasn't over yet**

"…!"

Making a sound similar to broken glass a portal appeared in front of Izuku. Its edges seemed to be of shifting colors similar to a kaleidoscope. Believing it was yet **another **villain attack he tried to run _only to find himself rooted to the spot._

It was as if the air itself became solid. He tried his best to move but he could only fight fruitlessly as the portal grew nearer and nearer. Managing a choked scream, he tried to call for help fruitlessly as he knew no one would hear.

Only his head and one of his arms were still outside of the portal.

"Young Man!" "Deku!"

Even so All Might and Katsuki tried to reach him. That was the last thing he saw before a kaleidoscope of colors made him pass out.

* * *

**Part 3**

The grail had a peculiar choosing process for the participants of the holy grail war.

Obviously the participants from the three original families had priority, then it chooses from the magi that resided near or in Fuyuki, next It starts the selection process on the unaffiliated magi that it found had the most powerful desires of the lot.

This was before the corruption of Angra Mainyu altered the system.

Even without personality or emotions the seed that could become the Zoroastrian god _Knew _that bringing magi that were too skilled in their craft could end up with _It_ never being brought upon the world; So _It_ chose the least skilled magi that _It_ could find. Now this didn't mean that They didn't fill the usual criteria, but this also doesn't mean that They didn't fit the new criteria.

A completely average magus from the mage association, the way too specialized homunculus of the Einzbern, the untrained son of the magus killer, the last Tohsaka alive, the girl that could become its vessel from the Matou, a man that doesn't know what he is trying to control and an enforcer.

Of them the most dangerous were the Tohsaka and the enforcer.

The board had been made and the pieces have been chosen, the only thing left was to let the grail system summon the Servants. Or at least that had been the plan…

The Homunculus, The Fool and The Vessel had summoned their Servants; _It_ only had to wait for The Heir, The Son, The Enforcer, and The Mediocre One to enter the stage that would present _Its _rebirth.

Then _**a tiny change to the plan occurred.**_

The Mediocre One died because of his own arrogance, a new master was needed. However, before action could be taken, The Enforcer started her summoning. Turning to alter the summoning to its benefit _It _never noticed a secondary summoning of a **Master.**

It did however notice a servant summoning

* * *

**Part 4**

Have you ever wondered how planets die?

It was a question that could be answered scientifically as the moment the planet becomes uninhabitable to all life forms

However, it could also be called the moment the last life disappears.

A recent research made by the Clock Tower revealed a disturbing fact, Human population has started to decrease at an accelerated pace.

All types of mortality rates are through the roof and the worst part was that this included plant life.

This last fact lit a fire under the association's ass as it could mean that something had happened to Gaia and Alaya

The fact most magus found that there is next to no degradation to any mysteries and mystic codes in their collections only served to aggravate and reinforce this fact.

A week later the truth of the situation was discovered, the will of the planet was dead. No one, not even the true magicians knew _**How**_ but all magus knew that the countdown to the end of humanity had started.

Yet Zelretch still had questions

He knew that the will of the planet would die, however that was supposed to happen years if not millennia later and the humans and plant life would live on, although without the protection of Gaia and Alaya. Then there was the question of how the other Ultimate Ones would react, after all in the time that Gaia died, it generally called and sent a message to the other Types so they would exterminate humanity.

So he went to investigate and what he found completely chilled his blood.

**Nothing**

All the Ultimate Ones have disappeared, from Type Uranus to Type Mercury, all of them have either died or disappeared.

He didn't know what was going on and that was bad, because since the moment he acquired The Second Magic he always _knew_. The most difficult part of being a Magician is not losing oneself to the truths that surrounded their Magics and in Zelretch's case he had to resist the information dump of several infinite multiverses.

Yet recalling and searching through them and the infinite new multiverses that appeared he found that **none of them had something similar.**

It was an impossible situation but_ it could be saved_

**End**

* * *

Don't mind me as I keep setting the plot

**By the way I do not own My Hero Academia or The Type Moon Series. My Hero Academia was created by Kohei Horikoshi and The Type Moon Series were created by Takashi Takeuchi and Kinoko Nasu.**


	3. Slow Start

Chapter 2

"_Toto, I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore"_

_-Dorothy Gale, The Wizard of Oz_

Slow Start

**Part 1**

Midoriya Izuku was scared

There was no other way to describe the mesh of feelings he had since he woke up

He had woken up in the middle of a forest and had immediately followed the only lights he could see back into civilization, into a Traditional Japanese Temple.

Japanese traditional temples were abundant in japan. Due to the Japanese being isolated from the rest of the world their traditions and customs had survived the trial of time without being influenced by other cultures, this resulted in traditional and cultural sites like the temples and forests of japan being preserved better than any other culture in the world.

However, after the appearance of quirks many of this sites were destroyed, especially in Tokyo. It was to be expected as many places around Japan were turned into warzones, with the ones around Tokyo being some of the most destructive ones as the villainous people that discovered their quirks fought for territorial dominance.

During the ensuing battles most if not all temples around Tokyo were destroyed, which made the fact that he was in a _Large Temple_ all the more disturbing and in turn begged the question…

Where was he?

Seeing that he was in such a large temple the only answer he could think of was _nowhere near Tokyo._

Releasing a sigh, he felt his body shiver as the sheer cold of the night finally registered in his mind. As he watched a cloud form after he let out a breath his thought processes stopped.

After all he just watched a phenomenon that occurred only during winter occur in spring.

'_No, it's not that it happened in spring_' There was after all a more logical explanation '_It is winter right now. Just how much time has passed?!_'

To him he was knocked out in a kaleidoscope of colors and then woke up in the forest, but judging by the current season 8-9 months have passed yet, even this could turn out to be wrong and more time could have passed.

"Was it a teleportation quirk? No, if so that wouldn't explain the gap. Teleportation and Hypnosis? No, my clothes haven't changed and I still have my backpack. Stasis? Then why move me so close into a… Mutter, mutter, mutter" His knowledge about quirks and their limitations was his strongest point and as he tried to figure out what happened he descended into a muttering storm

It seemed that it would last a while but he was interrupted by a bright light appearing in front of him and then flashing even brighter blinding him for a second

"I have been summoned upon your request. Please, be friends with me, Servant Caster."

"Huh" Now he was confused

**Part 2**

What…

**/Exception Processing 0xc0342534552505345 Parameters 0xc8765000000012341 Module 0xc00000000000000000023 Restarting…**

**/Thought Process restarted**

**/Initiating Process Integrationnnnnnnnnnn%#$&/#$&#$%& - Error**

**/Backdoor Summoning Initiation**

**/Backdoor Summoning Canchghghdfghdt#$%ɼ – Error**

**/Master Register**

**/Master Register Cancel – Error Command Unknown**

**/Master Registered**

**/Servant Summoning – Random**

**/Servant Summoning Canrtyertyertjurot%" %! &#/& ($)(&%&/#$%/#$%/#$/789&/)/7683310100 – Error**

**/Servant Caster Summoned**

**/Finalizing Backdoor Summoning**

If the being known as Angra Mainyu had a body it would be sweating and shivering. **Something** had taken control of the grail despite the fact that the God of Evil had fought every step of the way, however a few seconds before the God of Evil was subdued that Something, receded.

What happened?

What more was going to be changed before the end of the day?

Events were changing quickly and everything was due to outside interference. If it wanted freedom, then it seemed that it would have to fight tooth and nail for it.

The best place to start was to **change a few plans.**

**Part 3**

**{The Degradation**

**A process that was a result of the Death of the World's Will…. Due to the aforementioned death the Leylines throughout the world would dry out and this would result in the mana in the air being reduced to Zero…. This has already happened in some parts of the world, the places know to magi as Zone Zero, zones where no Leyline was nearby and thus the concentration of mana was already low together with… Inside the some of the Zone Zero a black ash-like substance was recovered it was about… The Substance henceforth known as the Edefelt Particule is very stable and doesn't dissolve on any of the solvents known to man, it is highly poisonous to any living being that it comes directly in contact with….The Edefelt Family thus made the calculations of how long the planet has before it becomes inhospitable and came to the conclusion that it would become so in a period of a 100 to a 150 years if the entire magi community as whole stops using any mana consuming spell and 10 to 30 years if the aforementioned condition is not applied...**

**Luviagelita Edefelt}**

No matter how many times he read it, he always saw it

Salvation

The Recent report given by the Edefelt on the subject of the Death of the world and the now named Degradation was now the most important topic for the magus community, as the phenomena can completely destroy the status quo of the Clock Tower and the magi in general.

Going by what he heard there already are fights for territory, specifically, those that are located near or over a Leyline. As was natural for humanity, Greed overcame common sense and a cold war of sorts has begun between the families that dwelled within the Clock Tower. Tales of torture and assassinations between allied families spread, and the typical distrust and tension of the magi increased to absurd levels. Then came in the immortality attempts by many families that resulted in dead apostle transformations and more towns that had to disappear.

Darius Ainsworth could finally say that _**the World needed Salvation**_

After a thousand year wait his legend would finally be written and humanity shall be witness to it

**Part 4**

Kuzuki Souichirou was a teacher

Known to be somewhat cold and emotionless by his students, he was the professor of World History and Ethics of the Homurahara Academy.

He was seen as a private man that somehow ended up living in Ryuudou Temple

His routine seemed to be Sleep, Eat, Work, Eat, Work and then Sleep again; a complete addict to work

He was, as always, walking up the steps of Ryuudou Temple returning from another day of imparting classes when a bright flash of light appeared at the edge of his vision

He immediately kneeled and looked for the source

Souichirou Kuzuki was an assassin

Trained since young in the skills of a Murdering Shadow he quickly analyzed the situation before determining he wasn't under attack

He then hid his presence and moved between the shadows of the trees that surrounded Ryuudo Temple straight towards where the flash of light came from

Eventually he reached the origin

There in the middle of the forest stood a scared child with dyed hair and a man that looked like a scientist

At first he was about to leave as the man didn't seem to hold any ill will for the child as the child seemed to calm down but then he ducked as his instincts told him that if he remained upright he would die

In less than a second later a _something _cut the tree he stood behind of horizontally and would have bisected him had he not ducked before

Then the man spoke

"Hm, you don't appear to be a servant, yet, your presence concealment appears to be at the level of one" The child looked terrified once again as he looked at the man who had so quickly and so effortlessly almost killed him "Who are you?" The man spoke once again

Accepting the fact that he couldn't hide from this man he moved out of concealment and answered his question

"My name is Kuzuki Souichirou a teacher that resides in the temple inside this mountain" The child turned to him in surprise as he appeared out of concealment "May I ask your name?"

"I can't tell my name but you may call me servant caster" The man answered without a single pause or doubt, confident that he would be able to step away from this situation

Seeing the tension that rose in the air the child spoke

"W-wait!"

**Part 5**

**Izuku Midoriya's POV**

I didn't know what was going on anymore

A man that appeared out of light and another that appeared out of shadows they both stared at each other and they looked as if they were about to tear each other apart

"W-Wait!" I yelled "Who are you? W-Where am I? W-Why are you about to fight?!" the question that only piled up more and more burst out of me as I finally mustered enough courage to talk

The man with long hair, Caster, looked at me, still calm but with some worry in his voice "You… You don't know about the war, do you?"

"W-war… W-what war? What are you talking about?! The last time I checked there were no wars near japan!" My voice trembled as a Primitive fear of the unknown settle on my gut

"This… Seems to be a difficult situation" Caster's voice turned grim

"Explain" spoke the other man, Souichirou, his voice and tone in the same monotone he had since the beginning

"I don't see why would I explain our troubles to a wandering assassin" Answered Caster

"I no longer work for the organization who trained me, I only wish to ensure the safety and protection of the people who live on this Temple" Explained Souichirou, his tone plain as always

A few seconds passed before caster turned to me

"Master, do you wish for me to explain in the presence of this man?"

The question was obvious

Will you Trust?

**By the way I do not own My Hero Academia or The Type Moon Series. My Hero Academia was created by Kohei Horikoshi and The Type Moon Series were created by Takashi Takeuchi and Kinoko Nasu.**

**This is the second chapter that serves as set up for the story, the next chapter will be the last before the war officially starts and thus the action**


	4. The Teachings of two Mentors

**Chapter 3**

"_One child, one teacher, one book, one pen can change the world."  
― Malala Yousafzai, I Am Malala: The Story of the Girl Who Stood Up for Education and Was Shot by the Taliban_

**The Teachings of Two Mentors **

**Third Person POV**

"I-I would like it if K-Kuzuki-san would stay" Stammered out Izuku "He might know more about what's going on…" Izuku stated nervously

Caster looked at Izuku and gave a faint smile "I see, if that your command Master"

Caster looked one more time at Kuzuki before starting to explain

"Right now we are in the middle of what's known as a Holy Grail War…"

And so an unbelievable explanation followed

* * *

**Part 1**

The moment he saw his adopted granddaughter's Prana experiment surges from the grail shards, he started to send out worms so they would devour people and multiply

He had survived and seen four Holy Grail Wars, this didn't happen because of luck, nor was it because of his sheer power

It was because he always had an innumerable quantity of plans; Plans for if his grandson betrayed him, plans for if his granddaughter betrayed him, plans for if a servant destroyed his body…

However, plans could not be made if he didn't know what he was facing and the presence of his worms which will give him information in the happenings of the city will make every single of his enemies known to him.

Until now their presence was minimal as most magus tended to ignore Asian countries and added to that was the fact that Fuyuki didn't have much in the way of ancient items other than the Heaven's Feel.

"I wonder what this Grail War will bring" He chuckled like an old man talking about his grandkids antics while his granddaughter twisted and turned in the middle of pit of worms

"Maybe the Matou will win this time" He said as his worms transformed into a book

* * *

**Part 2**

"… That's about all I know" finished Caster

Izuku tried his best to try and wrap his head around the information provided by caster. Heroes of Legend? Holy Grail? Magecraft? Magic?. It all seemed so surreal, almost like a cruel dream. However, this was reality and no opportunity comes without difficulties.

"How is it that something like this could be hidden from the heroes?" Izuku asked

"Heroes?" Answered caster

"The regulator of quirk misuse" Izuku answered with a bit of sadness

"You talk about the term "Quirk" as if it is something other than a personality trait" spoke up Kuzuki

The way in which Kuzuki Sensei replied immediately dropped a ball of lead in his stomach

"Kuzuki – Sensei, what is the year and in which prefecture are we?"

"2004, Kumamoto"

With those words Izuku fell to his knees

"Master" Caster moved to Izuku's side "What's wrong?"

"The last time I checked it was Kumamoto didn't have any geographical elevations and the year was 2184" He said with a humorless laugh

That made the men stare at Izuku once more, more specifically his green hair

"You are not dyeing your hair are you? It's natural" Concluded Kuzuki

Izuku blinked "My hair?"

"The sight of green hair may be normal in your time but in this time it looks like you are a delinquent" Kuzuki explained

Izuku seemed surprised "Really? That means that quirk really did affect- mutter mutter mutter mutter" and then he started muttering

"Master?" Asked Caster

"Ah, s- sorry I s- sometimes mutter when I analyze something" Apologized Izuku

"That is something I will have to fix in your training" Replied Caster

"T- Training?" Questioned Izuku

"Yes, while rushed I will try to make you into a capable magus as fast as possible. With your integration into the Holy Grail War and your time travel you cannot be an average person if you want to survive" Explained Caster

"If I w- want to s- survive?" asked Izuku shaking like a leaf

"Between your knowledge of the future as well as the physiologic differences that you have, as of right now you are a target for sealing designation in the Clock Tower" Caster explained

"Sealing Designation?"

"A Sealing Designation is an edict by the Mage Association to maintain and protect special thaumaturgical abilities which cannot be acquired through study, it is a title of the greatest honor. Or so it goes officially, in truth people who are designated are incarcerated and become samples for study so their abilities may be replicated" Caster Explained

Then he caught his master's unconscious form as he fainted from shock

"Hm" smiled caster "Such an unreliable master" then he looked at Kuzuki

"What do you plan to do now, Assassin" Asked Caster

"Nothing" Replied Kuzuki

Caster narrowed his stare

"I have no interest in this war, nor in the holy grail" Continued Kuzuki "However, I recommend you find a place to stay"

Caster turned to look at the path that went to the top of Mount Enzou

"I plan to stay at the Temple at the top of this Mountain" Replied Caster

Kuzuki showed no reaction

"You don't care?"

"It depends on your intentions"

"I only plan to hypnotize the people there to ignore our existence"

"I see"

The was once again no change in kuzuki's expression, but the tension in the air was immediately decreased

"I have a request though" continued Caster

"What is it?"

"Will you train Master with me?"

* * *

**Part 3**

Zelretch watched as his action created another infinity of multiverses that were infinite themselves. Honestly the one would think the summoning of a _powerless _kid wouldn't achieve a lot in the grand scheme of things, and they wouldn't be wrong, if it wasn't for the qualities of said boy.

Smart, human shaped, plain, resourceful, within their multiverse, analytical, and with an unshakeable kindness and heroic intent.

One of these was easy to find but all of them? It took him a few minutes to even find without relying on a version of the _Anchors_ of his own world. So he took one from an unrelated world, that however revealed even more trouble, after all _there was already a path from this universe to that one._

"This should be enough to derail the world from Ruin"

He couldn't use the grail to fix it in one shot, at least not yet. The taint of the Zoroastrian god of Evil would turn his wish into the devastation of the universe

However, a purified grail powered by a _multiverse of Leylines could __**save this universe**_

* * *

**Part 4**

"..."

"…"

".."

"… Where am I?" Said Izuku looking around the room from his Futon

The night before he had the weirdest dream and now he woke up in a room that was not his own, he looked around until the door opened

"Ah, you're awake, the breakfast is ready so clean yourself and meet us at the dining room"

"Huh?"

**A Few Minutes Later**

Izuku walked to the dining room with his head full of questions

Where was he? Why was he here?... and so on and so on

Upon entering he saw Kuzuki in the dining room eating breakfast

"Good Morning" Kuzuki greeted

"A-ah G-good morning!" Izuku answered back mechanically

"Caster said that you should go towards the shed at the back of the temple after breakfast" Spoke Kuzuki finishing his breakfast

"T-thanks" Answered Izuku

Kuzuki nodded as he got his bag before leaving for work

Alone once again Izuku was able to look around and noticed something weird in the people around him

They always seemed to lose a little light from their eyes when they looked at him, recovering it immediately after looking away

A little unnerved he decided to finish his breakfast as fast as possible

A few minutes later Izuku was knocking the door to the shed that hid behind the Temple. After a few moments Caster answered the door and let him in

"Wha-?!" Exclaimed Izuku at seeing something completely impossible inside the shed. An extended space that seemed the size of a house with multiple magic circles in the floor and _a dozen_ gemstones

"I made a bounded field that makes the house look like a shed and set up defenses that should stop scrying and intruding along with detecting malicious intent" Caster explained

"Illusion? Hypnosis? Seemingly altering the perception of someone to make them believe that…" Muttered Izuku

"Master" Called Caster getting Izuku's attention "I called you here to continue last night's conversation"

For a second Izuku looked confused before a look of understanding appeared on his face

"You were going to teach me magecraft!" Exclaimed Izuku

Caster smiled at his enthusiasm before gaining a serious look on his face

"Before we start I will tell you that being a magus is a thorny path" Caster explained "Many people die in search of the ultimate destination of the magi, the root. However, just as there are many dangers there are also great rewards, because as your knowledge grows so does your power and the greater your power the less things that will be out of your reach in this world" He finished

'_Some villains just can't be beaten without powers; so can you be a hero? Not without a quirk' _Izuku's eyes widened as he found a way around all might's words "I understand" he replied with determination

Caster smiled at his determination "Good"

Izuku ran around up and down the mountain as fast as he could all the while dodging non-lethal traps as much as he could

"**We don't have enough time to make you into an average magus, so we won't"**

Izuku screamed as the source of his magecraft was activated, a _magic core_

"**We will instead turn you into an spellcaster and give you the skills to give enough of a fight to get there or for you to run away"**

Izuku chose Tarot cards from Caster's hand. Then he started on a personality test

"**After determining your Element I will have you focus on spell that would fit with it and other could help support it"**

Caster looked at a paper that read

_Izuku Midoriya_

_Element: Jewel_

_Origin: _

_Thaumaturgical Attribute: Psychology_

Then Izuku was seen learning Caster's method for the creation of Jewels from leylines only for the spell to explode on his face

"**Do not worry about getting hurt because I will heal you"**

Caster healed Izuku's wounds as he looked at his body astounded

"**I will teach you the limitations of magecraft so you can work around them and recognize them in your enemies"**

Caster was seen giving a lecture to Izuku who was zealously taking notes, he already had written more than Caster had spoken

"**However we can't prepare only your mind and magecraft, it wouldn't be enough"**

Izuku looking surprised at Kuzuki who took a fighting stance

"**No matter how you great your talent you won't be able to go beyond the basics, there isn't enough time"**

Kuzuki teaching Izuku how to breathe and walk like him

"**We will give you the tools to survive this war"**

Caster smiled as he watched Izuku lasting 10 seconds against Kuzuki, then he looks down to fine strands of metal that he starts to weave together

"**So you better do so, Master"**

Izuku finally managing to condensate mana from a Leyline into a Jewel, then him using jewelcraft with it. Izuku managing to hold the breathing and walking technique for 2 seconds. Izuku managing to outwit Kuzuki for a second and scratching his cheek

* * *

**Part 5**

Caster looked at his finished projects, a book, a pair of gloves and a tiny chest. He then looked the map of Fuyuki in the wall

"With this everything is ready" He muttered

With one month of preparation he could already say that he had preparation for everything except an extremely well known Berserker/Saber breaking down the main door. But he could already feel it, the war would start very soon.

His thoughts drifted to his young master who really shouldn't be in the battlefield, he was too kind, too soft for the cruelty of war. But he had to, it was either to enter or to die.

It was kind of a waste that his desire was to be a hero. The mental capabilities of his student/master were powerful enough that he managed to dominate the basics of a magus in 1 month. He could only wonder what he would do in 10 or even 20 years.

Now he only had to ensure that he lived that long

* * *

**End**

**Welp this is basically my equivalent of Roaring Muscles, from here on the war starts and the action can finally begin**

**Trivia**

**In this chapter I don't show Izuku's Origin because it is important to the plot and I don't want to spoil it also because Caster didn't show it to Deku**

**Izuku's ****Thaumaturgical Attribute is due to how he is the son of a fourth generation quirk user, in other words, that is due to his mother's genes**

**As it is now it takes Izuku 24 h to make a 20-gram unshaped Jewel, for Caster it take to make a dozen perfectly cut and polished jewels**

**Kuzuki was holding back while training Izuku… a lot**

**As it is now there are no visible changes to Izuku's appearance other that wearing monk clothes**

**LORE: Kumamoto was completely flattened due to the fights of multiple quirk users. Sadly, most temples in Japan were destroyed during the Quirk Dark Age especially those in Tokyo although some of them were still rebuilt after though.**

**Thanks for reading**


	5. Meanwhile with the Other Masters

Chapter 4

"_Give me six hours to chop down a tree and I will spend the first four sharpening the axe."  
― Abraham Lincoln_

**Meanwhile With The Other Masters**

**Part 1**

**One month earlier**

**Illyasviel von Einzbern**

She had finally reached it

The final test

She just had to get back to the castle alive and she would be allowed to go to Fuyuki and win the Holy Grail War for the Einzbern

She would finally kill her little brother, she would finally complete the duty that she had been entrusted as a homunculus… and she would finally show everyone that she could go through everything alone

Even without her mother, even without her maids, even without her servant and especially without her father

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she only noticed when she heard the growling

Wolves

She had been surrounded

Fear and determination combined and she started to run as fast as she could, away from the wolves that that would kill her if she wasn't fast enough

Turns out she wasn't

It wasn't long before the first wolf reached her and bit her, and with the first came the others as she stumbled and fell, her death was certain as she couldn't focus enough to use any thaumaturgy and was alone

No one would come

For she said she would do it alone

No one would save her

For she said that she didn't need help

'_Why, why, why, why, WHY, WHY' _she screamed as the pain of the wolves biting at her flesh became unbearable '_WHY WAS I CURSED TO LIVE LIKE THIS?! WHY DOES NO ONE ELSE HAVE TO DO THINGS ALONE?!'_

It was all her father's fault, she reasoned, a part of her giving up on living, if he hadn't—

She didn't continue as the wolves dispersed and Berserker landed next to her, making her eyes widen at what she saw as impossible

"Berserker…?" she asked unbelieving of her own eyes "Why are you here? I left you behind…"

The wolves seemed to get over their fear of the imposing figure and tried to bite him

"Why aren't you fighting…?" She asked before the answer came as a feeling through the Servant – Master bond

_**Master. Pain.**_

"Because of me?" she asked once more a warm feeling entering her body after years of coldness "Because you don't want to make me suffer?" Something she hadn't feel since her father abandoned her for his other family "Because you don't want to make me suffer?" A feeling that somehow reminded her of affirmation passed through the bond

Finally accepting, finally letting someone in, she activated her magic circuits and gave her orders

"Get them Berserker" and in an instant the wolves died

**Shinji Matou**

His time had come—

– His wish could be granted

He always knew he was special _{hehadtobehehadtobehehadtobehehadtobe} _the coming of a Holy Grail War so early was a sign that he wasn't wrong on his belief _{hecan'tbehecan'tbehecan't} _

So when the thing _{__**sAkUrA**__} _expressed its desire to not participate he threw aside his pride and begged to his grandfather over and over again, that he should take her place, that he had enough skill and knowledge to become the Matou heir despite his condition and that through winning this war he would demonstrate it

So he ignored the thing's screams _{HELP HER}_ as the tool he needed to win was passed over to him and cradled in his arms his greatest hope

The Book of False Assistant

With this he could finally move beyond the expectations of his bastard of a father and the shackles his disgrace of a mother put on him

He could finally say with certainty he was beyond the cattle he surrounded himself with

He is more

He is a magus

**Bazett Fraga McRemitz**

Since she was a child she admired Cú Chulainn—

His actions in life spoke of the honor and pride of a hero and the sheer stubbornness that one has to have

Since childhood all the way until his death by the machinations of Queen Medb

And as such she always wished to fight together with him and ever since she heard of what the Holy Grail War implied and what she could win at the end she couldn't help but dream of fighting at his side

So when the association requested the death of an observer of an opposing faction and that she not only observed in name of the association but that she herself secured the Grail she accepted without hesitation

Her skills developed to fight against beings vastly more powerful than herself and with the help of the Wild Dog of Culann she would win this war

* * *

**Part 2**

**Present**

He always had the same dream –

Flames reaching the sky, threatening to burn even the stars themselves; Living Corpses asking for help as the flames consumed them, unknowing of the fact that they were already dead; Survivors cursing him for eternity for leaving them behind and then something, something that warned him to forget before he started walking.

As he walked something was left behind, with every step a piece of his humanity was left behind and when the last piece of him was finally burnt and just his living body remained

He fell

He stumbled and fell into the ruble. And knew that even with the disappearance of the flames, he would die

Or so he thought

A man, a smile, a question

'Will I ever smile like that?'

Emiya Shirou awakened as he normally would, as if he hadn't just remembered what Hell looked like

Quickly standing up, he looked around and found himself inside the shed he practiced his magecraft. Walking inside the house he found his Kohai Sakura Matou working inside the kitchen and making breakfast for his slob of a guardian Taiga Fujimura

"Good morning, Sakura" He said while putting on an apron

"Ah, Good Morning Senpai" She said while smiling at him

"Shi~rou! Why do I get the feeling you were thinking something bad about me?" asked Taiga

"Urk- F- Fuji-nee I wasn't thinking anything bad about you, I was just thinking what to do for breakfast" Shirou said while nervously smiling and obviously lying

"Ah, I see then, I won't bother you anymore" She exclaimed before sitting down and turning on the TV so she could watch the morning news

Letting out a sigh of relief, he turned to look at a giggling Sakura

"Senpai, you shouldn't abuse of Fujimura – Sensei's trust" she teasingly scolded him

Letting out a little laugh of his own he replied "Okay, okay. So, do you need help with anything?"

"Ah, yes; Senpai, could you prepare –" the ladle she was holding fell to the floor

"Sakura?" asked Shirou

She didn't hear him as her eyes completely focused on the faint red mark over his hand

* * *

**Part 3**

Julian Ainsworth detested the fact that he still hadn't found any servants during his stay at Fuyuki, the world was dying and these masters could get the courage to fight so the war would be over and the victor decided

He walked once more to Homurahara Academy, ignoring the senseless chatter of the people around him

So far his servant had explored most of fuyuki and hadn't found anything more than traces of the Lancer servant, the messes left behind by another unidentified servant and that Ryuudou Temple had become fortified beyond belief. The unidentified servant he could understand as it spent most of its time astralized and only appeared to eat, meaning that either it didn't have a master or its current one doesn't have magic circuits, but the Lancer servant had even presented himself as such fought them a bit and then disappeared which wouldn't be as bad if he wasn't defeating the personalities of his servant before disappearing once again

And it bothered him that lancer knew that his servant could divide and didn't die at the first shot

Then there was Ryuudou Temple's fortification

It implied the presence of a caster type servant but closer inspection revealed that most of the the defenses were made with fairly modern magic which could mean that the master is skilled in his craft and the servant could be anything even a Berserker

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt himself enter a barrier

One whose boundaries laid around Homurahara

Well, well ,well, wasn't the war finally getting interesting

* * *

**Part 4**

He couldn't understand, how could he?

Since the night _before_ things had been…weird

He remembered the first

It was the night before when he had walked Sakura back to her house and saw what he assumed to be her grandfather

He appeared together with sound of insects that should be impossible and asked a weird question at the mention of his name

_Is the Einzbern girl okay?_

When he showed his ignorance on the subject he immediately walked away, taking with him the sound of insects

Then came the second

A white haired girl with red eyes appeared before him, giving a warning before disappearing. He almost thought she was an apparition before he dismissed the thought as ludicrous

The third came at Sakura hasty retreat from his house, with a face that spoke of fear and despair.

And finally came this

He watched as two men fought inside the school campus, their movements stirring the wind and their strikes cracking the earth

It was breathtaking

Yet he knew even before the blue one called him out that if one of the men saw him he would die

So he ran

As fast as he could and in the least direct way possible, he ran until he couldn't breathe properly anymore, but the man still reached him

And then his heart was pierced

Which lead him into his current situation, the fact that he was still alive. The only hint he had to his impossible survival was a pendant, one with a big red jewel.

After looking around for his savior and any sign of his attempted murderer, he let out a sigh after finding none, he walked from school all the way to his house

Thoughts twisting and turning as he tried to make sense of the situation, his heart beating and his hands trembling as he looked at the shadows almost expecting the blue man to jump out at him

Yet he reached his house without finding any answer

When he reached his home he only managed to reach the dining room before collapsing, his body finally making known how exhausted he truly was

"That man in blue and the one in red…Just who were those two" he wondered "They weren't human" He reasoned

Their moves were too skillful, too fast and too strong to be human

"Was I really nearly killed" The man had attacked him but "No…I wasn't nearly killed, I was killed" the attack was too precise and too practiced to have ended in anything else

"But here I am, Alive" He couldn't help but wonder "Someone who came after saved me" if he was destined to be saved "Who was it?" Destined to survived while others die "I wish I could at least thank them"

Suddenly the sound of bell resounded in his house and something that the Old man once told him came to the forefront of his mind

"_I put a bounded field around this house, if at any moment the sound of bells were to be heard I want you to hide as someone with the intention to hurt us has entered the house"_

Entering an alerted state, he was able to react the moment he saw the blue man appear and dodged to the side to stop him from stabbing him, again

Grabbing the nearest cylindrical item he could find, he grabbed it and faced the man once more

The blue man groaned a bit before speaking "I was trying to be considerate and thought that it would hurt less if you didn't saw it coming"

Shirou only tensed in preparation

"Stuck with killing the same person twice in a day… I guess the human world is a bloody one, no matter the age" The blue man declared

"_**Trace on**_" Intoned Shirou activating his magic circuits before immediately reinforcing the roll of paper as best as he could

The man looked at him for second before he smiled "Find your way to the other side, kid"

They clashed and first blood was for the man in blue as his thrust managed to cut at his shoulder

The man looked surprised "hoh~ That's an odd style"

Shirou reatreated a bit

"It's faint but I sense mana" the man analyzed "So that's why you're alive even after your heart was skewered"

Shirou retreated more

"It seems this might be fun"

The man pounced once more thrusting his spear at him, a thrust that he managed to block by the tiniest margin, the strength of the man almost overwhelming him

The man spun his spear to try and cut him from the side but Shirou managed to reinforce himself augmenting himself beyond his normal capabilities before blocking the strike

Turning and running away. Shirou threw himself through the glass in the hall. He only reached the ground when a sound to his side made him look, only to see a kick coming his way. The kick was strong enough that he dropped his slight reinforcement and rolled through the dirt for a few meters, his ribs hurting and his lungs pulling as they tried to get air back inside them

"I gave you a chance but you went and wasted it" the man said while twirling his spear

Shirou tried to run once more, this time into the shed

"Tch, if you're a man show some dignity" said the man as he rushed at Shirou and gave another thrust with his spear, one that Shirou only barely manage to block with his roll of paper before it exploded from both the impact and the reinforcement exceeding the rolls resistance

"Checkmate" Spoke the man in blue "That last move was pretty surprising"

The man then lowered his spear

"I don't get it though. You think fast on your feet but you're hopeless at magecraft" the man looked around "You do seem to have a knack for it, though. Maybe you were meant to be the seventh" the man readied his spear "Well, even if you were, this is the end for you"

Yet Shirou couldn't accept that

"Screw this…My life was saved…" Determination flowed through his veins "My life was saved, so I won't die that easily…" And unknown to him the magic circle in the shed started to glow "I need to live, to fulfill my duties and I can't do that if I'm dead…" A symbol finally appeared on his hand "I can't die in a place like this…" The glow from the magic circle intensified "for no good reason, to a guy like you…" The glow of the symbols in the back of his hand became strong enough that it illuminated his face as the spear grew closer and closer "Who kill people like nothing!"

The man instantly turned to the right and blocked a slash "The seventh servant?!" the slash was strong enough that the man in blue used the strength of the slash to retreat

And then there she stood, wearing a blue dress covered in armor with blonde hair and stern green eyes

"Are you my master?" She asked

"Master?" Shirou couldn't help but ask

"Your servant saber, has come in response to your summon" Saber continued

* * *

**END**

**My original plans involved much shorter chapter… Anyways here we are 4 chapters in **

**Next chapter: First fight**

"**I know which servant is at the top of that mountain"**

"**Caster-sensei?"**

"**Master, hide!"**

"**Elemental!"**

"**I shall be your opponent"**


	6. First Fight

**Chapter 5 **

"_Whenever we want to combat our enemies, first and foremost we must start by understanding them rather than exaggerating their motives." – Criss Jami_

**First Fight**

* * *

**Part 1**

"That was very informative" Julian said to Assassin

"_Master?"_ Assassin asked through the mental link with a deep and baritone voice

"We now know that Emiya is the master of Saber, the Einzbern Doll is the master of Berseker, the Tohsaka is the master of archer and Rider has been eliminated by her idiotic master" Commented Julian "That only leaves the masters of Lancer and Caster"

"_We will win!"_ happily said Assassin, this time with a little girl's voice

"Indeed" smirked Julian "After all, I know which servant is on top of that mountain" He said while looking at a Newspaper article

_**19 hospitalized after gas explosion in the New City side of Fuyuki**_

"It seems that my story won't be as exciting as I hoped for" Julian said before focusing on Assassin "Assassin, send three of the most agile yourself to Ryuudou Temple and have Two face against Caster and one against their master, if you find it possible, Kill them"

"_Master? Are you sure it is Caster?" _asked assassin's voice, this time a young man

"Yes, Lancer is far too active to be relying in draining people of mana" It wasn't difficult to relate the cases of coma to Caster draining people which would also explain why they haven't moved in the last month "In Caster's case it is probable that their master doesn't have Circuits and as such they are relying in the people of Fuyuki to provide the mana necessary to maintain Caster's existence"

"_Master. Intelligent." _Stated assassin this time as a growling voice

* * *

**Part 2**

That night inside a certain guest house in a temple, a master and his servant talked over a cup of tea

"– That's all I saw" said Caster

Izuku looked down at his notes

"So to summarize, saber has all around high stats as well as an invisible sword" To be honest, despite having fought 4 servants in one evening Saber didn't reveal anything about her legend, there were a lot of skilled swordsmen in history but she had a knightly air around her "and berserker seems to be even stronger and faster" Berserkers by the definition by which they could count as one were very common in history, but this one had a distinct Roman or Greek appearance judging by his armor, as little as it was "this is bad"

"Indeed" commented caster, it was easier to counter abilities that were more complex as they would normally have requirements to their activation but something as simple as super strength, speed and endurance didn't have those and once taken past a certain limit, they might as well be a secondary Noble Phantasm "The war has only started and we already have a conundrum"

At that Izuku squirmed a little as he was still leery at the thought of having to kill, even if it was just the servants. Caster however, had completely different thoughts as he could tell that the girl was a homunculus and thus her life was probably nearing its end, so killing her could be accepted as a way to defeat her.

"By the way master, how is your training with Kuzuki–san going?" Over the last month Caster had come to appreciate the former assassin as a person as he watched him take care of the next generation as a way to make amends for his sins "I hope he isn't pushing you too far again" Although the man sometimes went too far when it came to his disciples training, he couldn't help it though, it was how he was trained

"Kuzuki–sensei?" Izuku asked, before his eyes took on a haunted look "He says that I could fight an average martial artist now but that I have to be capable of defeating 15 before he deems me acceptable"

Caster sweatdropped a little before letting out a sigh

"That man- "Caster started but was then interrupted

"He also congratulated me" Izuku commented "He said that if I wanted to I could already be at that level using magecraft to compensate for my physical shape" Indeed the only thing restraining Izuku from achieving such a feat was his lack of the necessary musculature

He had gained some tone in the last month, not enough to be noticeable but enough to have the ability to defend himself if a master attacked him

"At least that's something-!" suddenly Caster became rigid "Master, Hide!"

Izuku was stunned for a second before he understood what was happening

They were being attacked

* * *

**Part 3**

The moment the jewel in his pocket vibrated Kuzuki started running up the stairs, dodging a pitch black knife in the darkness and ignoring its source as it was attacked by a golem made of ruby

Inside Caster welcomed him and gave him a curved jewel that would transmit what they say and heard back to Izuku and a vial

Raising an eyebrow at the vial, he looked at Caster who quickly explained "It's an elixir that augments a human's capabilities"

Nodding Kuzuki quickly downed the elixir and looked back to where the last golem exploded an illusion of command seals covered by a second illusion of a normal hand appeared on his left hand

It was then that three skull masked people appeared at the gate. Kuzuki idly noticed that he now could clearly see them move

"What a bother. Who would have expected that you would have such advanced security systems?" Rhetorically asked a tired voice from a thin skull masked teen

"It doesn't matter. We have a job to do" commanded a skull masked child that walked on all fours

"I just hope they last enough to give me a good time" commented the last skull masked figure, a woman that had a hint of sadism in her voice

Caster just sensed around his bounded field so he could find the master, ultimately finding nothing

"Master, it seems that their master is nowhere near the temple" said Caster

"Understood"

It was then that the three figures rushed at Kuzuki, intent on killing him, but Caster was waiting for it

"O' Fire" Caster chanted making the air in front of the assassins combust and explode

The assassins however were not deterred and jumped over the explosion launching some dagger to stop caster from activating spells while they were on mid air

"Guh-!" Caster managed to dodge the daggers but the assassins' objective was achieved and they could land without being attacked

Then they split up with the female going against kuzuki and the two males against Caster

The female assassin reached kuzuki and tried to cut him with her dagger. Kuzuki however deviated the blade with the back of his fist before unleashing a brutal combo on the servant

Base of the throat, solar plexus, Bladder, Temple and Chin, in less than a second all these were hit and in a normal person these would have led to a knockout… but this was a servant

The assassin gasped in pain before she quickly recovered a kicked Kuzuki into the forest

Caster meanwhile analyzed his opponents and grimaced, he had been killed in life by assassins and thus he had almost no defense from their attacks

"O' Earth" He intoned crating a stone wall and stopping one of the assassins, the Teen Assassin, from attacking him from the back "O' Water" Pressurized water appeared above him and shot to the other assassin, Child Assassin, making him dodge and giving Caster a bit of breathing room letting him prepare a few spells and to summon a few elementals of sapphire

The blue elementals rushed to his enemies while he chanted "O' Earth, Attack my enemies"

The ground of temple turned into a spikes that threatened to piece the assassins, but the assassins dodged with inhuman agility before rushing his elemental and destroying them as if they weren't launching pressurized wind at 300 km/h

"Heh, Protection from the wind" Commented Teen Assassin "Always useful" he said before reaching Caster and trying to slice his throat

Caster barely dodged the dagger and quickly chanted "O' Earth!" a rock spike appeared and shot towards Teen Assassin but he easily dodged it

Caster couldn't help a small smile appearing on his face

"Activate" with just that single word the Teen Assassin was surrounded by wood branches that seemingly grew endlessly as they completely covered him before growing 3 inch thorns everywhere killing him

"GRah- "The Child Assassin pierced Casters back with a dagger

"_**I got it!"**_

* * *

**Part 4**

Izuku always wondered what was the point of the Master – Servant Relationship

The servants are the recollection of and manifestation of old legends and their power was near divine in some cases. The only reason they even needed the master was so they could act as the rope that keeps them from returning to the throne and as a battery of prana so they could maintain that rope strong

At least that was what Izuku believed before Caster refuted that notion

"_We servants are manifestations of legends, tales, myth and stories that changed humanity, however, those legends include our strengths and weaknesess"_

As Caster taught him all servant had a weakness related to the way they died, the best example would be if Achilles was summoned as a servant, he would become invulnerable to attacks as long as his immortality remained. But as his legend explained he had a weakness.

This was the truth of the Master – Servant relationship

The strength of a servant varies but the master's own didn't and wasn't affected by where they fought and what they fought. A master couldn't fight a servant, but they could use the deductive reasoning that a warrior normally couldn't use in battle to help the servant discover the identity and weakness of the enemy servant

As such in his free time Izuku studied as much legends as he could, especially the way they died. And that's how he would contribute.

Speed reading beyond what a normal person could he read and read about assassins

"There!" he found the answer inside one of his new Servants notebooks

"The 19th Hassan died while protecting the great master of the assassins during an ambush after the fall of Alamut" he read out loud

Quickly contacting both Kuzuki and Caster he quickly sent the information he learned

'_**I got it!'**_

* * *

**Part 5**

Quickly standing up and analyzing his surroundings Kuzuki mentally recounted his physical condition

'_Judging by the pain my ribs aren't broken nor are they even fractured'_

Such was the power of Caster's elixir

"You know" a female voice came from the shadows making kuzuki tense his muscles for quick movement "Even if that was a weak kick from my part that should have at least broken your ribs"

Kuzuki just looked around for her

"Ah well" for a second he though he saw her before dismissing it "This makes torturing you to death easier"

Kuzuki didn't even gasp when a cut appeared on one of his arms

"Was I too fast for you?" the voice giggled

"No" answered Kuzuki "I was just waiting for the right time" quickly turning to his right he threw a punch that hit the now revealed Female Assassin

Mercilessly he continued punching and kicking even past the point that a normal human would have become a mangled corpse and finished with a punch that sent the Female Assassin crashing against a tree

"_**I got it!" **_

Kuzuki expression didn't change despite the sudden appearance of Izuku's voice in his head

"_**This is Hassan of the Hundred Faces, they are weak to ambushes and trickery!"**_

While Kuzuki's expression still didn't change his eyes betrayed a sudden realization

'_So that's why my style was so effective' _

Entering into a new stance Kuzuki was about to finish off Female Assassin when a black shadow moved and started dragging her in direction to the lake

Thinking it was an escape strategy Kuzuki was about to release her when the screaming started

"NOOOO! Please save me! No no no no no NOOOO!" Yelled Female Assassin as she tried to use her knives, fists and even her teeth to try and escape. Looking at Kuzuki she yelled once more for help

Kuzuki just walked back to the temple grounds, ignoring the yells, curses and pleas of the Assassin

* * *

**Part 6**

"_**This is Hassan of the Hundred Faces, they are weak to ambushes and trickery!"**_

Since the moment Izuku mentioned the name of the enemy servant Caster already knew their legend

Child Assassin grinned before gloating "It seems that Caster has been eliminated"

Then Caster answered by covering assassin's feet with rock

Raising an eyebrow, he twisted the dagger before pulling it out "Was that all?" and with that he decapitated Caster

Satisfied with his work he was about to work on releasing himself before two anomalies made themselves known in his mind, one the body was still standing and two Caster still could talk

"Not really" Then the form that he had stabbed in the back turned into a floating human shaped ruby "I just wanted to be sure you couldn't dodge"

Then the form of the red elemental exploded into a contained storm of fire that severely burned Child Assassin

Caster stepped away from a tiny bounded field that made anything inside transparent

"How?! I felt the flesh and bone!" Yelled Child Assassin as his form slowly disappeared into prana

"While my specialty is another field of magecraft, my master is scary enough that he turned one of my weakest into the most useful one" and with that Caster retired and Child Assassin died

* * *

**Part 7**

"So they died" Julian concluded while smiling

"You are not angry" stated one of the assassins in the room, totaling up to 24

"It just means that my legend will become better than expected" smiled Julian "Although it would be best that we take care of small fry before trying to take on that caster"

Looking at his notes on the other masters he reached a conclusion

"How about we take out the Emiya kid?" Julian said, surprising the assassins

"Saber's Master?" asked one of the assassins

"Indeed" he stated before his eyes turned deadly "I will fight her and hold her back and you will kill the master"

Meanwhile in the church Kirei Kotomine laughed

The events of the fifth holy grail war were out of his control and interesting things happened

"What is with all this fuss you are making?" asked a blonde man in a black jacket

"It is possible that Caster just killed Lancer" Kirei answered

"Hoh~ now that's interesting"

**END**

**2 nights have passed**

**LANCER GA SHINDA!**

**And Caster is only indirectly responsible **

**Anyways, sorry for the delay, if forgot I hadn't finished this chapter and spent weeks thinking I Finished and uploaded this chapter before realizing I did neither**


	7. Daily Life with Servants

**Chapter 5.5**

**Daily Life with a Servant**

_"People make mistakes in life through believing too much, but they have a damned dull time if they believe too little."_  
_― James Hilton, Lost Horizon_

* * *

**_It wasn't long before they noticed that caster was…Troublesome_**

"OK, THEN TIME TO WORK, UOHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled a monk, Reikan Ryuudou, while cleaning the Temple with powerful Determination, going from cleaning one room to another in record time while leaving them almost sparkling.

The other people who worked for the temple just sweatdropped as they watched the monk clean with such a ferocious look.

"NII-SAN?!" yelled a blue haired boy, Issei Ryuudou, as he saw his brother suddenly enter his room and start cleaning while growling like a wild beast.

"UOOOOOOHHHHHHH" Reikan yelled once more, this time while cutting fire wood for the wood fired oven. The more he did so the more his muscles bulged.

Watching all this happen was Izuku and Souichirou who had just returned from their training.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED WHILE WE WERE GONE?!" Yelled Izuku

"… Reikan seems more motivated than normal" commented Souichirou

"Sensei, this is more than being a bit more motivated, he doesn't even look like Ryuudo-san anymore!" Izuku pointed to Reikan who suddenly grew a foot taller and had decided to forgo the top part of his clothes to show to the world his now bigger than normal muscles. The mayor problem was that now his face looked like a big Oni. His brother had already fainted while believing this to be a nightmare

Before Souichirou could answer someone spoke behind them "I see… So it failed" It was none other than Caster

"EH?! What do you mean?" Asked Izuku who was finally piecing the situation together

"I tried to make the Stamina Elixir more effective and with less side effects, but it seems that the extreme amount of unused energy that cannot be stored inside the body makes the user go slightly insane with the need to drain energy" Explained Caster with a slightly embarrassed smile

"You experimented with Ryuudo-san?!" exclaimed Izuku not noticing Souichirou walking off

"Yesterday we bumped into each other and knowing of my status as a doctor, he asked for a medicine to treat fatigue" Explained Caster while referring to the cover they had for their presence in Ryuudo Temple "So I decided to see if I could create a new and safer Stamina Elixir while also trying to help him"

"Caster! You shouldn't experi- "Scolded Izuku but he was interrupted by Reikan falling face first beside him "GAAAHHGH" yelped Izuku

"Can you Heal him?" Requested Souichirou who had knocked out Reikan while they were talking, to stop him from hurting himself "Also you will be working in spacial awareness in the next lesson" Finished Souichirou while pointing to Izuku

Izuku shivered

Two days later the dining table was turned into marble

* * *

_**Just like any other master Izuku had a dream cycle**_

Caster had started like any other human

Born the son of a physician and a slave, he lived in a house near the Sihl river and grew up with a lot of secrets in his family. It was only after his mother's death and subsequent moving to Villach that he started to learn the secrets that his father held, he was a Magus.

Izuku watched the years pass by as Caster slowly learned the principles of alchemy, botany, medicine, mineralogy, mining, Jewelcraft and natural philosophy from his father. However, while his father tried to instill in him the mindset of the magus, he also received education in humanism and theology from the local clerics.

During his education Caster questioned his father on the reason of his mother's death and it was the first time that the words that would frustrate him so much in life appeared.

"Magecraft cannot accomplish that" and "Medicine couldn't save her".

Izuku watched Casters frustration, not so much with the fact that his mother couldn't be saved, but with the stagnation that was starting to appear in the world. It was with this mindset that he studied medicine and later gained a doctorate. It was at this point that Izuku wondered for the first time if his world was the same

Night after night he saw Caster's life

The time he entered a war, not as a sword of death but as shield of life, settling his view of life as precious, especially those of the children, and slowly creating the man that would later become a legend.

Izuku couldn't help but feel the same as he watched the horror of war through caster's eyes.

His first contact with the Clock Tower, which gave him access to greater resources that would later permit him to settle his name in history as one of the most important figures of the History of Alchemy.

That day Izuku couldn't help but feel a little bad for the Magi as he watched his servant almost rob them blind while they smiled and promised himself to read the fine print of any contract he made.

His defiance before the current medical and Magi communities that planted the seeds of his death.

Izuku blushed and covered his ears whenever his Servant started to curse out another of the stagnant medics and magi that focused more on holding their titles and making themselves look better to the eyes of the world, and forgot to better themselves in their arts.

His discoveries and works that raised him to the mantle of a being that changed history.

Izuku finally understood that people weren't born great, they made themselves great.

And finally he saw his death at the hands of the Clock Tower.

His chilling calm and last request before he let himself be killed would be forever engraved in his mind.

* * *

_**…The Dream Cycle was a two – way road**_

His master was different from any human he had ever met

Born in a society that valued Quirks, he was the son of a mother that had weak telekinetic abilities and a father that could breathe fire, he lived in an apartment in Masutafu, Japan. He grew as a bright kid that since very young only had one desire, Salvation.

Caster could only smile as he watched his Master save his mother in an 'All Might Suit'.

Life continued on and Izuku grew old enough that he would soon develop his quirk, but luck wasn't on his side, as the Doctor mercilessly ripped away the kids dream with the truth that he had been born different, outdated. Izuku's pain only grew when his mother, his last hope for his dream, could only apologize for something that even Izuku, as young as he was, knew wasn't her fault.

Caster stared disapprovingly at the doctor's delivery of the devastating news and watched in silence as his Master was told quite clearly by reality that he couldn't become a Hero, it just wasn't his Fate.

Night after night he saw his master's life

Izuku wouldn't give up. He knew he couldn't fight head on with quirk users, so he studied. Types, Limitations, Weaknesses, the knowledge he acquired was enormous and completely his own, as he analyzed every single Quirk he came in contact with. Always watching, Always Learning.

Caster was surprised by the familiar defiance that he saw in Izuku and the sense of approval he felt for his master's dedication. Of course, he also saw the fact that Izuku hadn't done EVERYTHING he could've done but the fact that he advanced his mind so much was enough to please him. His master didn't stagnate.

The world around him disapproved. No matter what he did the people around Izuku would do their best to dissuade Izuku from his path, some even going as far as harming him to try and get the point across.

Then came the day that changed his fate. Izuku was attacked and then saved by the person he admired the most. Gathering his courage, he did the impossible to see if he could get the push forward he needed to accomplish his dream, only to get told quite clearly that he couldn't become a hero.

Caster only felt hypocrisy dripping from the hero's words

Then he finally saw the culmination of Izuku's will and then his kidnapping into their world

Izuku's sheer heroic spirit as he rushed where other's feared to thread would be something that Caster's soul would always remember

* * *

**_Even after learning about Quirked Society Caster sometimes couldn't believe the quirks his master held_**

It was during a normal day of training in both magic and martial arts that _**it**_happened

Caster and Izuku had already taken dinner with Reikan, Issei and Souichirou and had retreated to the Hut/House they were staying in and Izuku had decided to watch a movie called Hachiko Monogatari.

Needless to say Izuku flooded the house with his tears and Caster wondered where in the world his master stored so much water

* * *

**_After Ten Years even Gilgamesh had to get a Hobby_**

"…Did you really have to humiliate the police again?" asked Kirei

"The Fools attempted to restrain me while I was testing one of my steeds" Laughed Gilgamesh

Kotomine raised an eyebrow _'So he broke the speed limit again while testing a futuristic motorbike' _"By the way the western game that you asked for has finally reached us" Commented Kirei

"Hoh? It seems that the packaging agency will survive this time, if they had lasted one day more to bring my entertainment I would have had them all killed" Stated Gilgamesh "Now where is it? I shall amuse myself with it until this War finally starts"

Kirei just handed him the package and watched the King of Heroes retreat to his room

'_I wonder why the King wanted that game so much'_ Wondered Kirei as he remembered the name of the game

Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas

* * *

**_Rin sometimes wondered if she somehow summoned a Brownie or a Zashiki-warashi_**

"Why?" Rin asked herself as she watched the clean living room, dining room and most importantly…

"Why does a servant act like this?! Aren't you supposed to be a Hero of the Past?!" she yelled as she watched her recently summoned Servant expertly move in a pristine kitchen making dinner with a frilly apron

"WHY?!"

**END**


End file.
